Shirtless killer
by inluvwidjp
Summary: The classic jily fic with shirtless James potter, a blushing Lily and a lot of shameless snogging.. please enjoy...


**Shirtless killer**

**A/n- Hello readers. The good old one shot about a shirtless James and a blushing Lily and lots of shameless snogging. Please enjoy...**

James potter was a killer.

He could kill a girl with his killer smile, his killer hairs and his killer charm.

But his best weapon was his chest. A very broad, very manly and very shirtless chest.

Lily sighed looking at his exposed torso, sprawled upon his four poster bed in the head's dorm. Lily shook him awake trying not to stare too much at his torso and stood back timidly waiting for him to wake up.

It was a tradition. Since they moved in the head's dorm, they slowly became friends. Lily learnt that James was a heavy sleeper and needed to be woken up every morning. Sirius used to do it before but then Lily took the job.

She remembered, just a month before, she stood outside his door and knocked curtly, after a minute of no response she called out his name. After five minutes she was banging on his door and shouting out his name on top of her lungs. When she got no response she boldly marched into his room and immediately wished she hadn't. James was lying not at all gracefully on the bed in only his knee length shorts. She stared open mouthed on him, taking in every inch of his perfectly toned chest. Her eyes reached his naval and to the thin line of hairs that lead to his shorts. Lily tried not to think about where they ended, though her eyes did roam their too. She went beside him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. She waited for him to put on his glasses, wished him good morning and hurried out of room, red in face, without another glance below his face.

Even after a month now, she couldn't get used to his morning shirtless godly form and blushed every time she woke him up.

Today was no different. It was a Saturday morning with hogsmeade trip but James and Lily planned on finishing a whole transfiguration chapter today because all their friends were going and they had a lot of work to do, with a little time for studies. She woke him up and waited for him to go together for breakfast. He came back wearing a t-shirt on his shorts and they headed for great hall.

The great hall was buzzing with chatter. They both sat down with their old roommates not paying attention to each other. They used to spend whole day together and were well past the point of staring whole day. They finished breakfast and went to see their friends off before heading back to their head's dorm.

After a quick shower, Lily was dressed in white printed shorts and a light blue tank top, waiting for James on the couch. James came down a few minutes later looking very distracting in a white shirt with royal blue shorts.

They decided what topic they would cover in next hour and then both started reading their books silently. At least James did. Lily tried not to stare too much at his damp hairs which made his shirt stick sexily to his shoulders. His top three buttons were undone showing a considerable amount of his chest.

She tried concentrating on the book. But apparently she failed as James asked her after a few minutes "You ok Lily?" Lily glared at him and he made a very cute confused expression. "No l'm not ok. Your shirt has been driving me mad for a month. Can't you wear a shirt to sleep. Every day, every sodding day, I have to look at your shirtless self looking perfect on your bed and if that's not enough, you have to open your shirt buttons and your damp hairs... " Lily couldn't finish as James pressed his lips to hers. She responded eagerly and soon they were fighting for dominance. James licked her lower lip asking for her permission which she gladly gave. The kiss seamed to go on forever. They broke apart breathing heavily. "Lily..." James started but Lily cut him off tugging at his shirt, "Off!" she said breathlessly. He immediately obliged, throwing his shirt behind the couch. Lily stared exploring his hard chest, taking in his curves with her nails. She reached the hair line below his naval and caught up fingers in them. James groaned and turned them so that Lily was on top of him, and kissed her hard. His hands reached her shoulder and he brought down both the straps of her tank top.

He paused to take in the sight of her heaving chest, her top clung lightly on it. He bought her closer to kiss her shoulders and neck. She hummed lightly and took his mouth in hers again for a hot searing kiss. She started placing small feather kisses on his jaw,neck and went further down to kiss him on his stomach. He tugged on her shirt too. She looked at him for a second then slowly raised her hands over her head. James removed her top and threw it away to join his shirt on the floor. He again stared at her, her strapless bra and a small blush that has risen up her neck and cheeks. He hugged her, his hands roaming her back. He again flipped them over, kissing her on her almost bare front.

After half an hour James and Lily lay cuddling on the couch with Lily in James' arms and her back pressed into him. He gently rolled a finger over the hem of her bra making her shiver. He bent his head to place hot open mouthed kisses on her shoulders. He stopped making her groan. "Go out with me Evans" he muttered in her ears making her laugh. "I would love to, Potter" she said turning back to kiss him.

They spent the afternoon talking and kissing in each other's arms, their shirts lay forgotten on the floor.

**A/n- Did you like... Please tell me...**

**Xoxoxo...**


End file.
